Azna=Leb
Azna=Leb is the antagonist in the Hyper Dimension Neptunia G Lowee Arc of Megadimension Neptunia VII. Profile Appearance Azna=Leb has the figure of a young man. He has messy red hair that runs down to his neck. The man has a stare that makes it as if he always looks angry. He seems to wear a dark suit with blue dress shirt under. He also has a black tie. Personality Azna=Leb uses blackmail to get people to comply with his orders, and thinks little of other people. He thinks of himself very highly. He feels uncomfortable when openly discussing suggestive topics. C-Sha took advantage of this by using a blatant sexual innuendo to avoid his inquiries regarding the former's task to assassinate Blanc. He also appears to have a penchant for fringe erotica. Steamax' search of Azna=Leb's mansion revealed a Pocketed Monstrosities doujin as well as suggestive photos of Rom and Ram. Relationships Main Article: Azna=Leb/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII When C-Sha walks around Lowee waiting for Blanc to finish her Hunters test, Azna=Leb begins to stalk her. When C-Sha calls Azna=Leb out for this, he introduces himself and gives C-Sha a quest to kill someone. C-Sha accepts once he reveals he is aware of how delusionary monsters are created. Azna=Leb then reveals the target to be Blanc, and walks away. A few days later, when C-Sha is running away from Blanc, Azna=Leb appears before her, irritated that the quest has not been completed. He warns C-Sha that she should kill Blanc, otherwise he'd reveal C-Sha's secret. After Financier brings Blanc to his house, Azna=Leb introduces himself and announces that he'll revolutionize Lowee back to how it was before Gamindustri was rewritten. In order to do so, he asks that Blanc lends him her strength. After she agrees, Azna=Leb requests that Blanc investigate C-Sha, whom he reveals as the ruler of Lowee. He says that C-Sha is the supposed creator of the delusionary monsters, and asks that Blanc investigate this. If the information turns out to be true, he orders Blanc to kill C-Sha, otherwise have the damage spread. Having been given this mass of information, Blanc requests time to think about it. Azna=Leb understands, but orders her to decide before they meet next. When Blanc confronts C-Sha about the intel, Azna=Leb hides nearby, listening in on and recording the conversation. Once C-Sha confesses to being the cause of the delusionary monsters, Azna=Leb orders Revolutionary Army soldiers to capture her. When Blanc threatens Azna=Leb, he warns her that attacking him would require hurting her citizens, and then takes off. He then has wanted posters of Blanc spread all over Lowee to capture her too. Azna=Leb later visits C-Sha in her cell to tell her that the Revolutionaries have set the execution date to today. While in the middle of the conversation, a Revolution Army soldier barges in, telling him that delusionary monsters are making their way for the city. Azna=Leb orders the soldier to organize an escort team to get him out of the area. The soldier questions his actions, saying that they should stand and fight. Azna=Leb angrily tells the soldier that his life is the upmost priority, and they can just "rebuild the city" if it gets destroyed. The soldier is hesitant but leaves to get an escort team ready. Azna=Leb then says his final goodbye to C-Sha, hoping that the monsters will kill her. When Blanc and C-Sha return from battling the monsters, Azna=Leb orders the Hunters to arrest them, as they are both wanted criminals, and maintains his innocence. The Hunters do not comply, as the "wanted criminals" had fought to protect Lowee. C-Sha accuses Azna=Leb of fleeing for his life, which he declares an outrage. However, the soldier from before testifies, telling the group that Azna=Leb had fled for his life and cared little of Lowee's people. The Hunters, now fully persuaded with this new information, arrest Azna=Leb. C-Sha presumes that Azna=Leb was responsible for the creation of the hated System, and that if he wasn't, most likely knew the person who did. Azna=Leb calls the people stupid, claiming that they will go nowhere without his "guidance". Blanc then punches him, to which he retorts that not even his father did it. C-Sha also punches him and he is dragged off to jail by the Hunters. Quotes Main Article: Azna=Leb/Quotes Trivia * When Blanc punches him, he reacts in outrage, claiming not even his father did that, saying so in much the same manner as the main protagonist of the original Mobile Suit Gundam in similar circumstances. Navigation Category:Azna=Leb Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Lowee Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters